With growth of the color changing illumination market, there has been a challenge in effectively demonstrating and/or representing the effects of color changing illumination on large areas or objects such as swimming pools, architecture etc.
This is presently attempted by expensive, yet relatively ineffective, video, or by still color photography. This still photography is sometimes shown as color photographs with white front lighting or as color transparency with white backlight.
There is also demand for eye-catching marketing displays, including Point-of-Purchase (PoP) displays that use color lighting or even color changing lighting for grabbing attention.
These PoPs typically use mechanical, moving, secondary objects or transparencies as part of the primary image or in front of or behind the primary image. They may use fiber-optics to create color-changing points of light. These solutions typically require labor intensive construction, including sign and letter masking, as well as fiber placement and complex color wheel design.
It would be desirable to solve these problems and shortcomings in a cost-effective and satisfactory manner. Point of purchase displays, night-display billboards, trade-show displays, portable salesman displays, home or office décor/novelty, training aid could all utilize an effective solution.